Earth
Earth, also known as "the Earth" and "the World" and sometimes referred to as the "Blue Planet", the "Blue Marble", “Terra” or "Gaia", is the third-most distant planet from the Sun, the densest planet in the Solar System, the largest of the Solar System's four terrestrial planets and the was until a few centuries ago, only celestial body known to accommodate life. It is home to millions of species, including a global population of humans, that are supported and nourished by its biosphere and minerals. The human population is grouped into around two-hundred independent sovereign states that interact, among other means, through diplomacy, conflict, travel, trade and media, though most are united under the Coalition of Terra’s banner. As the birthplace of humanity, it is a world with a storied history, both before and after its denizens started recording it. From the time before even the simplest of organisms, to the ancient myths of Gods and Heroes, a circle of existence has turned on Earth, beings living, dying, evolving, for billions of years. Humanity is considered the apex of that life, from it is from this cradle that the stars would be touched by the fragile hands of man. Over its lifespan, it has undergone many changes, geologically, atmospherically, and in the life that it has borne. It has seen the rise and fall of many great civilizations. But all of these things led towards the legacy of the stars that man would one day build. Before the war, Earth was the jewel of human civilization and accomplishment. The problems of energy, of pollution, and all these other things had been solved. Nature had been preserved in many places, and man understood the life that dwelled alongside him better than ever before. Where nature was not preserved, there spanned megacities, titans of corporate industry, education, science, art, every facet of humanity. Smaller cities and towns were few and far inbetween as the human race seemed to be uniting, under the grand leadership of the Coalition of Terra. The colonization of the rest of the system seemed but a space flight away. But in the shadows of this great civilization, the seeds were sown. Small pockets of revolution cropped up here and there, but were always squashed by the Coalition, or rather their Dominion masters. Eventually, the resistance gained strength, and it was then that all out war would erupt upon Earth, the terrible power of the Children of Olympus finally being revealed. Megacities that once thrived became battlefields, entire countries turned into warzones. Few places remain untouched by the war, and much of the great civilization finds itself ravaged. The largest remaining cities lie in Northern America, Europe, Asia, and Australia, with other megacities still standing in other parts of the world. Many of them, however, serve either as mass graves for their once proud citizens, or are still hosts to ground engagements. The vast forests and jungles are now rife with guerilla warfare, and chaos is the order of the day. Among the cities that still stand, as a testament to Dominion power, and maintaining the illusion of Coalition liberty are New York City, Phoenix, Washington D.C., Seattle, Chicago, Atlanta, Rio de Janeiro, Mexico City, Buenos Aires, London, Amsterdam, Tokyo, Hong Kong, New Dehli, Moscow, and Sydney, in varying states. These are the bastions of humanity, the strongholds of the Dominion, and the shields against the tide of Olympian forces. While other settlements still stand, the side that controls them is often unclear, for the Olympians have gained a large foothold.The continent of Africa has become an isolationist nation and bastion for the rich and powerful, and rumors and speculation place the Olympians being based out of South America. Category:Planets